gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in Thin Blue Line
Weapons are a significant part of [[Grand Theft Auto: Undercover|GTA: Undercover]] in that they are used frequently by the protagonist. Weapons Hand-to-hand Hard-Knuckled Gloves Hard-knuckled gloves are used by law enforcement officers while on-duty to protect the hands, especially while fighting. The knuckles are supported by Kevlar, which also means that they inflict more damage than bare hands. They are also used by Neil O'Sullivan while executing search warrants. Hard-knuckled gloves are able to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. Gallery CamelBakGloves.gif|Hard-knuckled gloves Blunt Expandable Baton The expandable baton is used by police officers as a (usually) non-lethal weapon. This weapon is carried by some BPD officers. Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a weapon that can be commonly picked up in bad neighborhoods in Bison or off of the bodies of neutralized criminals who were using the bat. However, it does not serve much of a purpose in-game, as the main character is almost always equipped with a firearm and knife. Gallery ASPBaton.JPG|Expandable Baton BaseballBat.jpg|Baseball Bat Bladed Smith & Wesson Tactical Knife On-duty and off, Neil carries a Smith & Wesson tactical knife in his right pocket. This knife comes with a serrated blade and a glass breaker on the hilt. Gallery SmithandWessonTacticalKnife.jpg Handguns 9×19mm Parabellum Glock 17 The Glock 17 is a full-sized handgun that Neil O'Sullivan carried on patrol from 2004 to early 2013, when he purchased a Glock 30S and received permission from BPD's commissioner to carry it on-duty. The Glock 17 is stored in a locked cabinet in O'Sullivan's office with his Glock 22. It has a capacity of 17+1 rounds. Glock 26 The Glock 26 is a subcompact pistol chambered in 9mm. It performs identically to the Glock 17, but is more easily concealable and very slightly less accurate. It is the second handgun ever purchased by Neil, and it has a magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds. Glock17.jpg|Glock 17 Glock26.jpg|Glock 26 .40 S&W Glock 22 The Glock 22 is a .40 S&W handgun that was issued to Neil O'Sullivan in late 2013, when BPD switched from 9mm to .40 S&W. Because he already had permission to carry a Glock 30S on-duty, Neil never carried the Glock 22. It is stored in a locked cabinet in Neil's office with his Glock 17. It holds 15+1 rounds. Glock 23 The Glock 23 is a compact pistol chambered in .40 S&W. It is the first pistol ever purchased by O'Sullivan. Its performance is identical to the Glock 22's, except for that it is ever-so-slightly less accurate. Glock22(2).jpg|Glock 22 Glock23.jpg|Glock 23 .45 ACP Glock 30S The Glock 30S is a subcompact pistol and Neil's duty weapon. Despite not being issued by BPD, Neil got permission from the Commissioner to carry it on-duty. It is accurate and powerful, and is chambered in .45 ACP. It has a magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds. Kimber Custom TLE '('Tactical Law Enforcement) II The Kimber Custom TLE II is a full-size .45 ACP handgun. Neil carries this weapon nearly every day while off-duty. He carries it at the 3 o'clock position in a concealable belt holster with a forward cant; he also carries an extra magazine at the 9 o'clock position. This weapon has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. SIG P227 The SIG P227 is a handgun made by Sig Sauer. It is chambered in .45 ACP and holds 15 rounds. The P227 is accurate and powerful, much like the Glock 30S. Neil sometimes carries this weapon in the winter; however, he prefers his Custom TLE II. The P227 has a magazine capacity of 15+1 rounds. Smith and Wesson M&P45 Neil carries the M&P45 off-duty at times. This pistol is chambered in .45 ACP, and it is accurate and powerful. It has a magazine capacity of 10+1 rounds. Gallery G30S.jpg|Glock 30S KimberCustomTLE2.jpg|Kimber Custom TLE II SIGP227.jpg|SIG P227 MandP45.jpg|Smith and Wesson M&P45 Assault rifles M&P15T The M&P15T is a semi-automatic assault rifle that is stored on a gun rack in all BPD cars. Said gun rack is rigged to the front of the partition between the front and back seats. It is chambered in 5.56 NATO. M4A1 Carbine The M4A1 Carbine is a fully automatic assault rifle that is stored in Special Services Division armories. It is chambered in 5.56 NATO. SR-762 The SR-762 is an autoloading rifle made by Ruger. It is chambered in .308 Winchester. This weapon is slightly more powerful than M4A1 carbine, but it has more recoil. Gallery BisonPDAssaultRifle.jpg|M4A1 Carbine M&P15T(1).jpg|M&P15T SR762.jpg|SR-762 Shotguns Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Grey The Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Grey is a 12-gauge shotgun found in Bison Police Department SSD armories. Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk The Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk is a 12-gauge shotgun owned by Neil O'Sullivan. Gallery R870ExpressTacticalGrey.jpg|Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Grey R870ExpressTacticalPistolGrip.jpg|Remington Model 870 Express Tactical Blackhawk Armor Ballistic Mask The ballistic mask is used by O'Sullivan while executing high-risk warrants. Being Type IIIA armor, it is able to stop .22 LR, .380 ACP, 9mm, .40 S&W, .45 ACP, .357 Magnum, .357 SIG, and .44 Magnum. Tactical Vest The tactical vest is used by O'Sullivan when executing search warrants. It has hard armor plating in front and back, with soft armor plating on the sides. It has a "POLICE" patch on the chest. Gallery BallisticMask.jpg|Ballistic Mask TacticalVest.jpg|Tactical Vest Attachments Handguns Glock .45 ACP magazine extension The Glock .45 ACP magazine extension is an extension of the Glock 21's 13-round magazine that allows it to hold up to 25 rounds. These were created to be used with Kriss Vector submachine guns, but work with any Glock handguns in .45 ACP (excluding the Glock 36). This is the only attachment that can be fitted to the Glock 30S. Gallery VectorMagazine.jpg|Glock .45 ACP magazine extension La Élite AK47.jpg|AK-47 AKS74U.jpg|AKS-74U 92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS FAL.jpg|FAL G3.jpg|G3 KahrP40.jpg|Kahr P40 M14.jpg|M14 MAC10.jpg|MAC-10 MicroUzi.jpg|Micro-Uzi Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 PKM.jpg|PKM Remington700.jpg|Remington Model 700 Ruger357.jpg|Ruger GP100 SPAS12.jpg|SPAS-12 WORK IN PROGRESS Category:GTA: Undercover Category:Weapon Pages